1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air-guiding apparatus for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 197 41 321 A1 discloses an air-guiding apparatus with a rear wing that can be moved from a retracted rest position to an extended operating position and vice versa. Two telescopic deployment elements serve to actuate the rear wing. The deployment elements are spaced from one another in the vehicle transverse direction and act on the underside of the rear wing. DE 100 47 010 C2 discloses an air-guiding apparatus with a wing-like guiding element connected to the vehicle via upright supporting plates. Adjusting devices between the supporting plates and the guiding element can modify the angle of attack of the guiding element with respect to the roadway. An air-guiding wall is integrated into the trunk lid and assists the function of the air-guiding apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide an air-guiding apparatus with rear spoiler elements for adjusting the aerodynamic properties and the driving behavior of a vehicle with regard to its downforce at the rear axle.